Dyskusja:Obrazy na zamówienie
Tu piszcie o swoich zamówieniach. Pytania Tworzący Mogę być tworzącym? Ja umiem robić,mam Gimpa 2... Dawgra Warox - OK Oto jak pracuję: Grafika:Orutax.PNG -Dawgra Szukam Szukam trzeciego TWORZĄCEGO obrazy. Musi mieć Gimp 2, Musi umieć tworzyc fotomontaże BIONICLE. Powinien sprawdzać zamówienia przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu i dwa w wekendy. - Koniec "Szukania" 11.2.2009. Kośka - Fotomontaże Bionicle, czyli takie, jak tu? Tak Kośka - Aha, szkoda, bo te są raczej na dość niskim poziomie. I zapomniałem dodać że inne też Warox 14:22, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) Zamówienia Muraga7 09:33, 1 lut 2009 (UTC)-Jestem co prawda nie tutejszy ale jak by ktoś mógł to prosze o niebieskiego Maluma z głową Zeska i pomarańczowego Tume z łbem Tarduk Ok. http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Zelum.PNG http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Tumduk.PNG -Daw dzięki Mam dla was wyzwanie: połączenie Maluma, Gresha, Miętusa, Attacka i Trach Bum Tar Duka xD PS. Ja mogę być od fotomontów non-glatorian. Ale nie często mi tu zamawiać, bo szkoła czeka xP - DK Kośka - Może bardziej... Konkretnie? Co ma być od kogo? Ja bym chciał red atakus z głową raanu (zamiast reda niebieski na masce) --Infinity mógłbym prośic fotomontaż dla mnie?? sylwetka tumy z bronią skralla i pancerzem maluma bez głowy wpisujcie się do NIEZROBIONE jeśli nie są zrobione wasze obrazy. A wykonalne by było zamówienie srebrny Strakk z głową Terminatora? --Given, władca Bara Magna Możemy spróbować, ale nie jestem pewien. (Musisz poczekać.) Mam lepsze zamówienie xD - jakiś koleś z głową Tumy i bronią e... jakąś włócznią�:D [[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 17:18, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Ok ja zrobię tego Tume (Koleś bioniclowy czy ludzki ? xD). -Daw Bioniclowy. Chodzi o tego zioma. Więc najlepiej, gdyby w miarę pasująco wyglądał, tylko nie za tytaniasty xD [[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 14:18, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) Ok oto Tumix: http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Tumix.PNG-Daw Fajny, Dawgra Warox 17:49, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) Sory że się wtącam ale chce coś pokazać Grafika:Bionicle_-_tg_003.jpg I co spoko jest??? Użytkownik:Domino454 No no! Daw, postarałeś się, ale... Mam jedną prośbę... Czy tułów może być od Gresha?? Z góry dzięki :) (bo teraz to taki chudziak wyszedł xD) A do Domina - sam robiłeś? Fajny efekt, chociaż proste... [[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 18:43, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) na sobote bedzie bo mam kare od mamy :-( MORRIX 18:57, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) Muraga7 18:58, 4 lut 2009 (UTC)-Zadanie dlatych co naprawde mają wolny czas (nie chce zawracać makówki) Zamówienie: *Zielony Tarduk z głową Skralla(głowa z obrazka jak Skrall stoi przed schodami) *Biały Vorox z łbem Rahkshi bez ogona Domi chcesz być trzecim tworzącym ??? tak tak i jeszcze raz taaaaaaaaaaak!!!!!!MORRIX 19:00, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) zamówienia będą na sobotę lub niedziele. MORRIX 19:01, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) Muraga będzie na jutro Warox 19:04, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) Thanks-Muraga7 19:26, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) Ejo, mam nadzieję, że moja poprawka już się robi?... [[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 19:58, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) Ok,ale coś kiepsko wyszedł... http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Tumix2.PNG -Daw http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Tarkrall.png - Warox to dla Muraga. Super czekam tylko jeszcze na rahkoxa(?)-Muraga7 14:27, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) Grafika:Rahkoxa.png Mogę prosić o białego Raanu z białym szlachetnym Matatu? Rękojeść miecza biała, ogień jasnoniebieski a tarcza od Metusa -Disholahk 15:19, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) Łatwizna,zrobię! http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Disholahk.PNG( Lód na potrzeby zakrycia białych plamek :) ) -Daw O_o ale ekstra wyszło :D dzięki -Disholahk 20:14, 6 lut 2009 (UTC) Ja chcę Jallera Inika z pomarańczową głową Berixa i jego hełmem, ale nie niebieskim tylko czewonym. --Given, Władca Bara Magna (Moja Dyskusja) Z tego wyjdzie Ackar Oto mi chodzi, Muraga. --Given, Władca Bara Magna (Moja Dyskusja) proszę bardzo http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Toa_Inika_Jaller.jpg domino Mógł by ktoś zrobić Nuhrii (z Metru Nui) z 1 szponem Maluma (i jak się da to zamiast dysku na miotaczu kula lawy) ciemno czerwonego-Muraga7 20:11, 12 lut 2009 (UTC) Mógłby ktoś zrobić: 1. Żółty Gahlok z żółtą tarczą magnetyzmu i z czerwonymi oczami i czerwonymi krana 2. Czerwony Pahrak z żółtymi oczami i z czerwoną tarczą plazmy i z żółtym krana 3. Niebieski Metus z niebieską tarczą Raanu i mieczem Berixa (bez rurki) i z Kanohi Kaukau (niebieskim) 4. Tarix (to, co oryginalnie było złote, ma być srebrne) z Kanohi Kaukau Nuva (srebrnym) -Disholahk (dyskusja) 18:54, 19 lut 2009 (UTC) http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Metus_2.jpg Witam panów O.O Poproszę dwurękiego czarnego Grievousa; czarnego klona; czterorękiego Grievousa ze złotymi mieczami świetlnymi i czarnymi oczami (jak u Vadera); jakiegoś ziomka, który będzie wyglądał jak Togrutanin (może być Mace Windu koloru Ahsoki z rogami Shaak Ti, tylko żeby wyglądał jak facet xD). Fęk ju wery macz z góry. --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 17:28, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Ja bym chciał Pohatu z Rockoha T3* z Kanohi Avohkii i niech zamwienie wykona Warox. OK? * Tam, gdzie Pohatu ma pomarańczowe, tam niech będzie czerwone. Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) Zamawiam: Onua Nuva (czarny) z 2008 z ostrzem Kopaki z 2002 roku,czarno-srebrnymi nogami Hahli Inika i tarczą Onuy Nuvy z 2008 (czarną). - --Trust351 10:42, 8 lip 2009 (UTC) A ja zamawiam Toa Inika Kongu z głowom Gresha, i zamiast Broni Kongu to ma Gresha. Gresiu LENIE! (ja też�:() -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 14:06, 6 sie 2009 (UTC) Ja mam teraz przerwę (dlatego nie robię). Warox 14:49, 6 sie 2009 (UTC) Co!!!!!????????????? Czekam chyba miesiąc albo i więcej. Ile będziesz miał tą przerwę (chyba rok). ! ? O_O xD -_- xDD xP Lol Łoł Ja ******** O_O >< >:( >:) <:( <:) :( :) Grrrr ?!?!?! ! @ # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ + No i co z tego? Poprostu interes przygasł. A ty sam nie umiesz zrobić?! Gimpy rosną na drzewach jednak. Jest coś zwane internetem, gdzie są te drzewa, które się nazywają przycisk download...-___- I jeszcze raz taki podpis i ban, bo już mnie denerwujesz. -K. Ja chciałbym czerwonego Tarixa bez kolców na naramiennikach ze złotą kakamą karda.-Kaijo Ja chciałbym miećEvertoxa.Maska ma być taka jak prototyp Kanohi Miru z ostatniego rzędu (link: http://bionicle.lego.com/pl-PL/rewards/bio487.aspx),a ciało jak bonus życia w 2. grze bionicle:Battle for power i latająca deske.--' ''' 19:35, Maj 15, 2010 (UTC)